Chaos 2
|media = Sonic X |realcreator = |artist = |original = Chaos |cause = The negative chaos energy of two Chaos Emeralds |skin color = Transparent blue |eye color = Emerald green |skills = *Immortality *Enhanced hydrokinesis *Super strength *Hydrokinetic shapeshifting *Force-field generation |moves = *Double Punch *Instantaneous Liquefaction *Marble Attack *Squash Roll Attack }} Chaos 2 is a form attained by Chaos and serves as a boss in Sonic Adventure and its remake Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut. It is achieved after absorbing the negative chaos energy of two Chaos Emeralds. Appearance Chaos 2 looks much like the water humanoid Chaos 0 and Chaos 1, except it is much taller and muscular. It has gained a broader chest, wider shoulders, larger hands and more muscle-toned limbs. It has also gained gray bones in both its arms that travel down its shoulders into its hands where each of the Chaos Emeralds are embedded. Its head has as well moved forward and the horns on its back head have move up on the sides of its head to give it a hammerhead-style look. Powers and abilities Because of the two Chaos Emeralds empowering it, Chaos' hydrokinesis is enhanced to the point that it can produce water over a huge area. Its strength is also increased, giving it more powerful punches and extendable limbs (though stretching renders it vulnerable). For defense, Chaos 2 can generate an energy shield that cannot be bypassed. It can also shapeshift to assume forms like a giant ball. In some occasions, Chaos 2 can separate itself into several sphere projectiles that home into opponent, with its brain enveloped in a red aura for a short time afloat in mid-air, as another way to attack. In addition to that, Chaos 2 still retains the high jumping capability that it uses should an enemy be near of it. Battle To start the boss battle with Chaos 2 using Knuckles the Echidna, the player has to enter the Hotel Restaurant in Station Square. Boss guide In battle, Chaos cannot be attacked, until he begins to first, as he will use an energy shield whenever he is challenged. When he attacks, aim for a punch at him, rendering him to his water form until he return back. If he takes as a sphere form, jump at it, to make him leave this form to attack. After dealing three damages, he will consume the arena with water, glide to bypass this type of harmful water, until he returns back. And when he attacks once again, finish him. Another way to defeat Chaos 2, is to attack it immediately after the player kicks it in its spherical form while it is reforming. Videos In other media ''Sonic X'' .]] In the anime series ''Sonic X, Chaos 2 appeared during the Chaos Saga. When Chaos 1 was confronted by Sonic and Knuckles, Dr. Eggman turned it into Chaos 2. It still lost to the heroes, but Eggman was able to get away with Chaos 2 and later turn it into Chaos 4. Trivia *Though the Hint Orb's description say that its brain must attacked to deal damage, Chaos 2 is vulnerable in any spot, unlike Chaos 0. *Chaos 2 is the only form of Chaos which Sonic does not fight. Gallery Artwork Chaos_2_artwork.png|Artwork Screenshots Sonic-adventure-dx-3.jpg ChaosDX.jpg c_B_012.jpg c_B_013.jpg c_B_014.jpg c_B_015.jpg c_B_016.jpg c_B_017.jpg c_B_018.jpg c_B_019.jpg References External links * Sonic Adventure Online Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Video game bosses Category:Super transformations Category:Fictional amorphous creatures